


All is Fair in Love and Wizard's Chess

by Stacysmash



Series: Harry Potter AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rivalry, Rivals to Lovers, Sequel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: The crowd hushed as they spotted Ushijima approaching on the left side of the table, and Kuroo caught sight of Tendou and Matsukawa guarding a spot he assumed was for Ushijima himself. The students drifted back to give him room to sit, right in front of a chessboard with all the pieces lined up and ready to go. Kuroo’s eyes flickered up to the other side of the board to see Ushijima’s rival already seated with a friendly smile on his face.





	All is Fair in Love and Wizard's Chess

It was a stormy evening, the wind ravaging against the windows to Ravenclaw Tower, but inside remained calm as the fire crackled in the hearth nearby. When Kuroo entered the dormitory, it creeped him out that there was hardly anyone there. He spotted a lone figure waiting for him by the massive windows, gazing out in silent solemnity at the harsh rain. Kuroo licked his lips and moved towards him, wondering what was in store for him. When Matsukawa cornered him after dinner and told him Ushijima wished to speak with him, it almost felt like the head of a yakuza branch was summoning one of his minions.

His fellow fifth year turned his head slightly as he approached and gave him a curt nod.

“Kuroo. Thank you for coming.”

“Sure, what’s up, Buddy?” Kuroo asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Ushijima took in a deep breath, as if he were a villain in a tale about to reveal his motivation in a lengthy exposition.

“I wanted to speak with you about a private matter… a sensitive one. I would appreciate it if no one else finds out about what we are about to discuss.”

“Sure, no problem. I can keep a secret.”

“Even from Tendou.”

Kuroo’s mouth dropped open in shock. Tendou was Ushijima’s best friend, it wouldn’t make sense for Ushijima to share something with Kuroo and not Tendou.

“Yeah, that’s fine, but why won’t you tell him?”

Ushijima’s eyebrows creased together slightly, and his eyes dropped with a hint of sadness.

“I would like to speak with him about it, but I cannot because…” He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. “He’ll just make fun of me.”

Kuroo nearly had to bite a hole in his lip to keep himself from laughing, but he was smart enough to know that was not the time to do so.

“I see. Well, go ahead. I’m listening.”

“I appreciate it. First, I have some questions for you regarding your relationship with Sawamura. Is it difficult dating a rival?”

“Not really, it’s kind of fun.”

“How so?”

“Mainly because of his personality, he’s very easy to rile up. We tease each other back and forth, and that always increased the tension between us.”

“And tension is good?”

“There’s good tension and bad tension. Good tension makes you want to just pin the other person to a wall and make out with them. Bad tension makes you want to punch them in the face.”

“I see. When you are playing each other in Quidditch, do you find yourself losing focus? Or perhaps you go easy on him, so you don’t hurt him?”

“Oh, no way! He’d know if I let one of his balls slip by on purpose, and he’d hate me for it. Good rivalry is healthy, we make each other better by trying to out play each other. We try not to let any hard feelings come into it. If one of us beats the other, we try to leave those feelings aside when it comes to spending time with each other.”

Ushijima nodded thoughtfully, and Kuroo could tell he was taking all of it very seriously. His own curiosity was killing him to know what it was all about. Considering the line of questioning, Kuroo was hoping it was something juicy. He decided to prod Ushijima himself before he could think up another question.

“Sooooo, you got a thing for a certain rival then? I assume it’s not a Ravenclaw then.”

Ushijima’s lips tightened, and he drew his eyes back out to the window.

“You are correct; he is not a Ravenclaw.”

“Okay, it’s a he and he’s not one of us…”

“So, what you were saying is, if you were to go up against Sawamura in a tournament, you wouldn’t hesitate to crush him, even though you like him?”

“Whoa, well crushing him seems extreme.”

“I don’t do anything half-heartedly. It’s either that or I let him win.”

Kuroo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “I guess that’s your answer then, because I wouldn’t recommend letting him win. Just, try not to be too mean about it? Like give him compliments on how well he played, even if you win.”

“That shouldn’t be too difficult. He is a worthy adversary.” Ushijima slid an ornate pocket watch and inspected it. “It is time, he’s waiting for me. Thank you for your advice, Kuroo. Will you join me?”

“Wait, now? We’re not playing a game tonight, right?” Kuroo asked as he hurried after Ushijima as he strode out of dormitory.

“He is not my rival in Quidditch,” Ushijima replied, and offered Kuroo no other information as they walked down the staircase. There were other things Kuroo had planned on doing that evening, mainly bothering his Hufflepuff boyfriend whether he liked it or not. But how could he resist finding out who had impressed Ushijima to such a degree that he wanted to date his mysterious rival?

Kuroo’s confusion grew even greater when they took the familiar route towards the Great Hall where they had finished dinner not too long ago. Most of the students had already filtered out to study or relax, but a crowd seemed to be forming around the center of the Hufflepuff table. It consisted of students from all four houses, though most seemed to be in the same year as Kuroo and Ushijima. The crowd hushed as they spotted Ushijima approaching on the left side of the table, and Kuroo caught sight of Tendou and Matsukawa guarding a spot he assumed was for Ushijima himself. The students drifted back to give him room to sit, right in front of a chessboard with all the pieces lined up and ready to go. Kuroo’s eyes flickered up to the other side of the board to see Ushijima’s rival already seated with a friendly smile on his face.

“Ushijima! It’s not like you to be late.”

“On the contrary, Moniwa, I am right on time. Regardless you have arrived before me, therefore I will let you make the first move.” Ushijima settled in the seat across from the Hufflepuff and fixed him with a fierce gaze he saved only for competitions. Kuroo was impressed that someone as mild mannered as Moniwa could handle that look. He didn’t look even slightly flustered as he focused on the board to plan the first move.

Kuroo watched as both competitors gave clear instructions to the game pieces and watched them maneuver on their own to the declared spot. He flinched as one of Ushijima’s knights knocked one of Moniwa’s pawns off the board in crumbled pieces. He glanced up at Moniwa’s face, but it remained calm as if he fully expected the move.

_Damn, this is more intense than I thought it would be._

Kuroo glanced up for just a moment and then did a double take when he realized Daichi was hovering just behind Moniwa with the other Hufflepuffs in their year. He felt bad he hadn’t even spotted his own boyfriend until that moment, but Daichi looked invested in the game himself. He must have felt Kuroo’s gaze since he looked up and gave Kuroo a smile. Kuroo’s face split into a goofy grin, wishing he could somehow pull Daichi away from the proceedings. Daichi seemed to read his mind since he winced and flicked his eyes down to Moniwa and then back. Kuroo nodded, understanding that Moniwa needed his friend’s support.

Suddenly there was a crash down on the board, and the crowd let out an _oooooooh_ as the remains Ushijima’s knight lay in tiny pieces across the board. Ushijima narrowed his eyes and scooped up the pieces while he contemplated his next move.

Kuroo knew the basics of the game, but he could honestly not tell who was going to win. Both seemed to have their separate strategies, and it was only a matter of time before one finally snatched the game from the other to declare their way superior. There were whispers in the crowd as they exchanged bets on who was going to win, and from what Kuroo caught the odds seemed even.

Soon the board only had a few pieces left, and the tension in the room was heavy. Tendou slipped out a handkerchief to dab the sweat from Ushijima’s brow, and Kita on the other side of the table refreshed Moniwa’s glass of pumpkin juice.

“Check,” Ushijima said without even a flicker of emotion on his focused face. There was a groan from half the crowd and excited gasps from the other. Moniwa frowned, his finger tapping at his lips as his eyes drifted slowly over the board. Suddenly his finger stopped, and the corner of his mouth quirked up.

“Queen to E6… Checkmate.”

The crowd roared with applause and cheers, the Hufflepuffs louder than any as they patted Moniwa on the back. Ushijima blinked as he studied the board in disbelief. Once he was fully convinced of his loss, he stood up and held out his hand.

“Well done. That was a new strategy for you, was it not?”

Moniwa beamed and grasped Ushijima’s hand in a friendly shake. “It was! I’ve been developing it for a while, and I’m pleased it worked out.”

“It was impressive. I look forward to developing my own to counteract it.”

“You can try,” Moniwa said confidently and went to withdraw his hand but looked down in confusion when Ushijima did not let go.

“Are you free now?”

Moniwa cocked his head at Ushijima and then smirked. “You want a rematch already?”

“No, I was wondering if you’d like to go for a walk, perhaps to the Astronomy Tower. I would have preferred outside, but it’s raining.”

“Oh, sure.”

“What’s with that, Wakatoshi-kun? That’s something you’d do on a date!” Tendou chuckled as he jabbed Ushijima in the ribs with his elbow.

“Exactly.”

Everyone in the vicinity who heard froze, and Moniwa’s face grew bright red.

“A-a date?!”

Ushijima nodded, unperturbed by the shock surrounding him. “Yes. Of course, you don’t have to if you’re not interested.”

“No!” Moniwa squeaked, and then coughed into his hand that wasn’t being held hostage by Ushijima. “No, I am. That’s fine. Let’s...let’s go.”

Ushijima released his hand, his face softening with a warm smile. Kuroo nearly snorted at the dumbfounded looks from everyone else, including Moniwa. As the two adversaries exited the Great Hall to go on their date, the crowd left behind erupted in wild chatter and had completely forgotten about their previous bets.

Kuroo chuckled to himself but paused when he saw Daichi kneel on the bench and lean forward towards him on the table. Kuroo did the same so their faces were close enough to whisper.

“Did you know that was going to happen? You’re the only one who doesn’t look surprised.”

“I didn’t know exactly. Ushijima told me about having a crush on a rival literally right before we walked in here, and only when we arrived did I realize it was Moniwa. I definitely didn’t expect him to ask him out right in front of everyone!”

“I don’t think anything can surprise me after this,” Daichi mused, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t bet against the rampant hormones dwelling inside Hogwarts. There’s always room for more surprises,” Kuroo chuckled as he snatched a quick kiss from his boyfriend’s unsuspecting lips only to earn a playful shove back.

“It’s still early. How about we go on a little date of our own?” Daichi asked, his cheeks pink above his playful smile.

“You read my mind.” Kuroo winked at Daichi and sped off toward the end of the long table to meet him at the end. He wondered if he could locate that one special room that hardly anyone knew about for a little time alone for once in their lives. Daichi’s hand slid easily into his and together they wandered out of the Hall. Kuroo pondered briefly if he should tell Ushijima about the room that only appears when you need it most, allowing him a place to get to know Moniwa better. He glanced down and met Daichi’s eyes that sparkled with eagerness and decided that Ushijima would be fine on his own; it was their secret.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to pair Ushijima and Moniwa, mainly through the influence of a friend *cough Kim cough*, and I'm glad I finally got to do it! If you follow me regularly I'm sorry my updates have been slower than usual. I'm plugging away at my Kurodai week entries as well as multiple WIP's, so it's going to continue being slow until I finish all those up. I also apologize for the ridiculous sappy fluff at the end, lol. I gotta do these fics to balance out my darker ones ;)


End file.
